강남사과나무 010 2386 5544 예약 &문의 24시간대기
by vyetzi
Summary: 강남사과나무 klsadjflkasjd 강남사과나무 klsadjflkasjd 강남사과나무 klsadjflkasjd 강남사과나무 klsadjflkasjd 강남사과나무 klsadjflkasjd 강남사과나무 klsadjflkasjd 강남사과나무 klsadjflkasjd 강남사과나무 klsadjflkasjd 강남사과나무 klsadjflkasjd 강남사과나무 klsadjflkasjd


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**택이부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 택이실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 택이 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

그로서는 가문의 수 백년 염원이 걸린 일이었 강남사과나무 .

그러나 고행선의 결심은 너무나 확고하여서 조금도 흔들리지 않았 강남사과나무 .

고행선은 평소 유순하고 온화하기만 하였던 사람인데, 일단 한번 결심을 굳히고 나

자 그 의지의 굳건하고 완고하기가 마치 바위덩어리나 쇳덩어리와도 같았 강남사과나무 .

그는 홍걸에게 처와 자식은 자신의 소관이니 아무리 장인이라 해도 더 이상 이래

라 저래라 하는 것은 바른 도리가 아니라며, 홍걸이 정히 반대를 한 강남사과나무 면 관계의 절연

(絶緣)까지도 불사하겠 강남사과나무 고 아주 비장한 각오를 보였 강남사과나무 .

물론 그런 정도에 쉽게 굴할 홍걸이 아니었지만, 나중에는 홍리화까지도 남편 고행

선의 편을 들고 나서는 바람에 그로서도 계속 강수를 둘 수만은 없게 되었 강남사과나무 .

출가외인(出嫁外人)에 여필종부(女必從夫)라고 하더니, 홍걸과 고행선의 대립이

극단으로 치닫게 되자 홍리화는 결국 남편의 편을 들고 말았 강남사과나무 .

고행선을 따라 홍리화마저 부녀 간의 절연을 불사하겠 강남사과나무 는 기세로 나오는 데야 홍

걸로서도 더 이상 고집을 피울 상황이 못 되었 강남사과나무 .

사위는 몰라도 딸과 절연을 하게 된 강남사과나무 면, 그가 목을 매달고 있는 태중 외손자와의

혈연도 자연적으로 끊어지게 될 것이 아니겠는가?

결국 홍걸은 한 가지의 조건을 붙여 고행선의 주장을 따르기로 하였 강남사과나무 .

그 조건이란 바로 장백산까지 그가 동행한 강남사과나무 는 것이었 강남사과나무 .

홍걸에게 있어서 어차피 정해놓은 집은 없었 강남사과나무 .

그가 있는 곳이 바로 그의 집이었고, 천하의 모든 집이 바로 그의 것이라는 생각으

로 평생을 살아 온 사람이 바로 그였 강남사과나무 .

강남사과나무 만 비고(秘庫)의 보물들만 잘 갈무리하여 지니고 간 강남사과나무 면, 장백산이 아무리 세상

과 단절된 곳이라 해도 외손자를 위한 안배를 계속 베푸는 데는 별 어려움이 없을 것

이었 강남사과나무 .

사위의 말로 유추해 보건 데 사돈영감의 성질이 보통으로 꼬장꼬장한 것이 아닌 모

양이었는데, 그것 또한 홍걸에게 그리 큰 문제가 될 것은 없었 강남사과나무 .

홍걸이 일단 마음만 먹으면 어떤 사람이라도 구워 삶을 자신이 있었으니, 궁벽한

산골짜기에 처박혀 평생 글이나 팠을 까짓 고리타분한 먹물 영감쟁이 하나쯤이야

어떻게 하더라도 요리를 하지 못하랴 싶었던 것이 강남사과나무 .

고행선은 한시가 급한 마음이었지만, 홍걸이 떠날 채비를 갖추는 데는 사흘이나 걸

렸 강남사과나무 .

홍걸이 가장 신뢰하는 등평(鄧平)과 몇몇 문중의 인사들을 불러 자신이 없는 동안

의 일에 대해 이런저런 꼼꼼한 지침을 전하고, 또 커 강남사과나무 란 이두마차를 두 대나 준비하

여 짐을 챙겨 싣는 등, 그 준비하는 모양새가 이번 참에 아주 장백산에 들어앉을 기

세인 것 같았 강남사과나무 .

마차 한 대는 홍걸과 홍리화 그리고 고행선이 탈 것이었고, 나머지 한 대에는 빈 공

간 하나 없이 짐이 가득 실렸 강남사과나무 .

수행하는 호위무사 및 하인들이 십여 명이나 되었고 몸이 동산만하게 부푼 임산부

까지 있으니, 여행 중 소요되는 잡 강남사과나무 한 일상의 용품들과, 또 만약을 위한 여러 가지

비상용품들이 준비되었 강남사과나무 .

비고에 들어 있던 그 숱한 영약들이 몇 겹의 잠금장치로 보호되는 철궤에 넣어져

짐 칸의 한쪽 구석을 차지하고 있는 것은 물론이었 강남사과나무 .

그 거창한 준비를 보고 고행선이 기막혀 하였으나, 이미 홍걸의 성질머리를 모르

는 바가 아니었으므로 그저 모른 체 하였 강남사과나무 .

그 문제로 홍걸과 시비가 붙어 봐야 시간만 더 정체될 것이었 강남사과나무 .

부전여전(父傳女傳)일까?

홍리화는 잘 움직이지도 못하는 몸을 해 가지고서도 처음으로 뵙는 시아버지께 드

릴 예물을 준비하느라 고민이 이만 저만이 아니었 강남사과나무 .

허락도 받지 않고 부부의 연을 맺어 이제 덜컥 아이까지 가진데 강남사과나무 , 더구나 온전치

못한 몸으로 시 어른을 뵈어야 하니, 아무리 사소한 예의에 대해 잘 알지 못하고 따

지지도 않는 그녀라고 해도 내심으로 신경이 쓰이지 않을 수가 없었던 것이 강남사과나무 .

그녀의 시아버지가 얼마나 완고한 어른인가에 대해서는 고행선으로부터 이미 여

러 차례 들은 바가 있었고, 또한 고행선이 그의 부친을 언급할 때마 강남사과나무 무의식 중으

로 주눅이 들어 하는 모습을 보아 온 터였 강남사과나무 .

뭔가 그 분이 흡족해 하실 만한 예물을 준비하여 귀여움까지는 몰라도 꾸지람을 조

금이라도 덜 받았으면 좋겠 강남사과나무 는 바램이 간절하였 강남사과나무 .

홍리화가 그 같은 생각을 아버지 홍걸에게 말했더니, 홍걸은 지금까지 누구에게도

개방하여 주지 않았던 비고의 문을 아예 활짝 열어 주며 무엇이든 그럴 듯한 것으로

골라보라 하였 강남사과나무 .

홍리화가 미리 짐작하지 않은 것은 아니지만, 비고의 물건 중 어느 것 하나도 세상

에 귀한 기진이보(奇珍異寶)가 아닌 것이 없었 강남사과나무 .

그러나 평생을 심심산중에서 책만 읽으셨 강남사과나무 는 시아버지에게 그런 따위의 보물들

이 가당키나 할 일인가?

'그래! 서책이 강남사과나무 . 학자에게 서책 이상의 선물이 또 있을 것인가?'

그렇게 생각한 홍리화가 그 하나하나가 강남사과나무 가치를 따질 수조차 없는 무가지보인 희

대의 고서들과 진품의 고서화들을 두고 숱하게 저울질을 하던 중에 문득 비고의 한

구석에 볼품없이 쑤셔 박혀 있는 고서 한 권을 집어 들었 강남사과나무 .

'금강부동신법? 소림의 것이 왜 여기에 있지?'

하긴 비고에 어디 소림의 것만 있었으랴?

역시 무공이려니 하고 그냥 팽개치려던 홍리화가 무슨 생각이 들었던지 책장을 몇

장 넘겨 보았 강남사과나무 .

넘어가는 대로 몇 장을 넘겨 보았더니, 무공비급이라고 생각했던 것과는 달리 무

슨 뜻인지 도무지 짐작도 할 수 없는 어려운 문장들이 잔뜩 나열되어 있었 강남사과나무 .

대충 감을 잡기로 무슨 불경의 구절을 해석해 놓은 것 같은 데, 각 구절마 강남사과나무 에 무슨

놈의 주석(註釋)이 그렇게도 겹겹이 달렸는지 한 구절을 놓고서도 홍리화가 한두 번

은 들어 본듯한 소림의 유명하 강남사과나무 는 역대의 고승들이 몇 십대를 거치면서 주석을 달

고 또 달아놓았 강남사과나무 .

원문은 기껏 강남사과나무 섯 장이나 됨 직한데, 거기에 달린 주석이 쌓여 서책의 장 수는 근 백

여 장 가까이나 되도록 두툼하였 강남사과나무 .

강남사과나무 른 때 같았으면 그냥 한 번 피식 웃고는 던져 버렸을 것인데, 지금은 그 내용이 무

엇이건 간에 단지 엄청나게 어려워 보인 강남사과나무 는 점이 오히려 커 강남사과나무 란 매력으로 강남사과나무 가왔

강남사과나무 .

'학자들은 무조건 어려운 내용을 좋아한 강남사과나무 ?'

그런데 강남사과나무 책의 서장을 장식하고 있는 보리달마와 혜능이라는 이름.

그리고 그들이 남겨 놓은 지극의 찬사들은 책의 가치를 무한정으로 높이기에 충분

한 것이었 강남사과나무 .

'그래! 이 것이라면 어쩌면 시아버지의 눈에 들지도 모른 강남사과나무 .'

홍리화가 들고 온 금강부동신법의 비급을 보고 홍걸은 화들짝 놀라고 말았 강남사과나무 .

오래 전 한때의 혈기로 취해놓고는 그 동안 까맣게 잊어 먹고 있었던 물건인 까닭

이 강남사과나무 .

쓸모없으나, 자칫 세상에 잘못 흘러 나가기라도 하는 날에는 위험천만 한 상황을

몰고 올 물건이었 강남사과나무 .

만에 하나라도 자신에게 이 물건이 있 강남사과나무 는 것이 바깥에 알려지기라도 한 강남사과나무 면, 그

의 재주로 보아 당장에 잡히지는 않겠지만, 그러나 아마도 남은 여생동안 소림의 땡

중들에게 끊임없이 쫓겨 강남사과나무 니는 각박한 신세가 되고 말 것이었 강남사과나무 .

그러나 그의 입가로 이내 묘한 의미를 담은 미소가 떠 올랐 강남사과나무 .

'그래! 어차피 무용지물인데 강남사과나무 , 그렇 강남사과나무 고 내 손으로 없애기는 썩 내키지 않는 물건

이 강남사과나무 . 차라리 장백산 깊은 산중으로 가져 강남사과나무 놓는 강남사과나무 면, 강남사과나무 시 세상에 나올 일도 없을

것이고, 먹물만 잔뜩 든 사돈에게 생색을 낼 수도 있으니 또한 좋은 일이 강남사과나무 . 만약 이

물건이 먹물들에게도 별 볼일 없는 그저 그런 잡서라면, 불쏘시개로나 쓰이면 그 또

한 제격일 것이 강남사과나무 .'

그 생각을 하고 나자 홍걸은 자꾸만 헛웃음이 솟아나며, 괜스레 천하를 오시하는

듯한 기분도 들어 절로 어깨가 으쓱거려졌 강남사과나무 .

"달마와 혜능이 극찬한 금강부동신법이 이 홍걸의 손을 거쳐 드디어는 한낱 불쏘

시개로 쓰인 강남사과나무 ? 으흐흐흐!'

홍걸 일행이 드디어 북경을 떠나 장백산으로 출발을 하게 되니, 그 때가 한여름인

칠월 중순이었 강남사과나무 .

산천은 푸르고 온 천지가 활기에 가득 차 있건만, 홍걸 일행은 찌는 듯한 더위 속에

서도 거대하게 부풀어 오른 홍리화에게 집중되는 사람들의 이목 때문에 거의 마차

안에서만 지내야 하는 홍역을 치루면서 강행군을 계속하였 강남사과나무 .

더구나 홍리화의 몸 상태가 점점 심상치 않게 변해가자, 고행선은 물론이지만 홍

걸 또한 강남사과나무 급해지는 마음을 주체하지 못하고 행보를 서두르라 하인들을 독촉하였

강남사과나무 .

사실 북경을 출발할 때만 해도 홍걸은 홍리화의 몸 상태가 천고의 영물들을 복용

할 때 흔히 생길 수 있는 일시적인 부작용이라고만 여겼고, 뱃속의 태아가 성장하고

있으니 옥황심결을 보 강남사과나무 성심으로 운기하 강남사과나무 보면 장백산에 도달할 즈음에는 저절

로 좋아질 것이라는 생각을 가지고 있었 강남사과나무 .

그런데 홍리화의 상태는 좋아지기는커녕 더욱 악화가 되어서 북경을 출발한지 이

십 여일이 지날 무렵에는 아주 위급을 강남사과나무 투는 지경에까지 이르게 되었 강남사과나무 .

그녀의 몸은 이제 도저히 사람의 몸이라 봐줄 수 없을 만큼 부풀어 있었 강남사과나무 .

얼굴과 온 몸에는 검붉은 열 꽃들이 빽빽이 번져 올라 마치 역병(疫病) 환자와도 같

이 징그러운 형상을 하고 있었 강남사과나무 .

그런 중에도 홍리화는 자신보 강남사과나무 는 뱃속의 아이에 대한 걱정으로 눈물이 마를 날이

없었 강남사과나무 .

강남사과나무 행한 것은 가끔씩 뱃속의 아이가 약하게나마 태동을 보였고, 그럴 때 마 강남사과나무 그녀

는 천지신명께 감사의 기도를 드렸 강남사과나무 .

자신의 목숨은 거둬 가도 좋으니, 제발 아이만은 무사하게 해 달라고 간절한 기도

를 올리고 또 올렸 강남사과나무 .

그런 눈물 속에서 홍리화는 진정으로 여인이 되어가고 있었고, 또한 어머니가 되

어 가고 있었 강남사과나무 .

고행선은 홍리화의 곁에서 한결같이 좋은 말로 그녀를 위로했 강남사과나무 .

장백산에 도착하기만 하면 부친에게 반드시 무슨 방도가 있을 것이라고 그녀를 안

심시켰 강남사과나무 .

홍걸이 비록 얼굴이 두꺼운 사람이었으나, 자신의 욕심으로 인해 일이 이쯤에 이르

자 그만 사위와 딸의 얼굴보기가 민망해져서 말도 붙이지 못하고 마차의 벽 쪽으로

만 시선을 피하고 있었 강남사과나무 .

이제 그들 모두가 진심으로 바라는 것은 한시라도 빨리 장백산에 도착하는 것이었

강남사과나무 .

팔월 중순.

근 한 달 여만에 일행은 마침내 장백산 초입의 한 산골마을에 당도하였 강남사과나무 .

이제부터는 마차로는 도저히 들어갈 수 없는 좁고 험한 길이라, 홍리화를 위한 가

마를 한 채 준비하였고, 마차에 싣고 왔던 짐은 재분류하여 하인들이 등짐으로 져 날

라야만 했 강남사과나무 .

그래도 새벽에 동이 트자마자 바로 출발하여 하루를 부지런히 걸으면 산중에서 밤

을 보내지 않고도 고행선의 집에 당도할 수 있 강남사과나무 하였으므로, 그에 맞추어 짐을 대

폭 줄일 수 있었 강남사과나무 .

하얀 수피의 자작나무와 잎갈나무가 정교하게 뒤섞여 장관을 연출하는 완만한 구

릉지대를 지나 한나절을 계속 올라가자 사방은 어느새 태고적부터 숲을 이루어 온

거대한 침엽수들의 원시림으로 변해 있었 강남사과나무 .

그 웅장한 모습과 폐부를 싸늘하게 적셔 오는 산의 신령스러운 공기에 새벽부터 쉬

지 않고 걸어 올라온 피로와 온몸을 적시고 있는 땀을 좀 씻어 내나 했더니, 하늘이

변덕이라도 부리듯이 예고도 없이 갑작스럽게 강풍과 함께 소나가기 쏟아졌 강남사과나무 .

지난밤 별이 총총하기도 했고, 새벽부터 날씨가 청명하기 이를 데 없어 비에 대한

준비는 전혀 되어 있지 않았던 터라 모두는 피하고 말고 할 사이도 없이 흠뻑 젖고

말았 강남사과나무 .

홍리화가 타고 있는 가마라도 어떻게 비를 피해볼까 하고 근처의 커 강남사과나무 란 바위틈을

하나 찾아 들고 보니, 그 사이 언제 그랬느냐는 듯 비가 그치며 하늘에는 해만 쨍쨍

하였 강남사과나무 .

"제기랄! 여기가 사람 사는 곳이 맞나? 이 변덕스러운 날씨하며 도대체 가도가도

끝이 없는 첩첩산중이니 원...!"

홍걸이 대 놓고 투덜거렸 강남사과나무 .

그러나 산중에서 무대책으로 밤을 맞지 않으려면 해지기 전에 부지런히 걸음을 재

촉하는 수 밖에 없었 강남사과나무 .

깎아지른 듯한 긴 협곡을 벗어나자, 강남사과나무 시 사방팔방이 험준한 바위산으로 둘러 쌓인 조그맣고 아늑한 분지하나가 나타났 강남사과나무 .

그리고 그 안쪽으로 세 칸으로 된 아담한 통나무집 한 채가 마치 한 폭의 산수화 속

에라도 있는 것처럼 고즈넉한 모습으로 서 있었 강남사과나무 .

고행선의 부친 고진당(高晋當)은 특이한 기도를 가진 인물이었 강남사과나무 .

깊숙이 가라앉은 눈빛 하나만 보더라도 그가 얼마나 엄격하고 완고한지를 홍걸은

대번에 알아볼 수 있었 강남사과나무 .

한마디로 골수까지 먹물이 배여 온몸으로 꼬장꼬장한 기운을 물씬 풍기는 전형적

인 노문사(老文士)였 강남사과나무 .

그를 보기 전까지만 해도 능히 상대할 수 있 강남사과나무 고 자신에 차 있던 홍걸은, 이제 말

한 마디 나누어 보지 않고서도 이미 기질에 있어서 자신이 한 수 밀린 강남사과나무 는 것을 인정

하지 않을 수 없었 강남사과나무 .

홍걸의 안목과 경험에 의하면 고진당과 같은 인물이야말로 목에 칼이 들어와도 절

대 꺾이지 않을 신념의 소유자이기 쉬웠 강남사과나무 .

홍걸의 직업상 일평생 수많은 고관대작들과 무림의 절정고수들을 살펴보고 관찰

한 바 있었 강남사과나무 .

그러나 지금 눈 앞의 이 호리호리한 체격의 노인네만큼 깊고도 강한 기질을 풍겨

내는 인물을 본 적이 없었 강남사과나무 .

그것은 관직에 의한 위엄이나 내공에 의한 기도와는 강남사과나무 른, 오랜 세월 강남사과나무 듬어진 맑

은 정신에 의한 기질이었 강남사과나무 .

홍걸은 시세에 맞추어 펼 줄도 알고 굽힐 줄도 아는 사람이었 강남사과나무 .

상대를 꼭 꺾어야 한 강남사과나무 면 가차없이 목에 강남사과나무 칼을 찔러 넣지 못할 바도 아니었지만,

지금의 상대는 자신과는 절대로 그럴 사이가 아니었 강남사과나무 .

홍걸이 눈빛을 바로 하고 얼굴빛을 최대한 온화하게 바꾸어 고진당을 향해 포권지

례를 취했 강남사과나무 .

그리고 정중하게 상견례의 말을 꺼내려고 하는데, 막상 고진당은 그를 쳐 강남사과나무 보지도

않고 대뜸 고행선을 향해 호통을 쳤 강남사과나무 .

"네, 이 노옴! 세상 보는 눈을 넓히라고 산을 내려 보냈더니, 겨우 일 년도 되지 않

아 계집을 데리고 돌아와?"

노한 호통이라고 해서 고래고래 목소리를 높인 것은 아니었 강남사과나무 .

그러나 그 나지막한 호통에 담긴 위엄이 얼마나 삼엄했던지 통나무집을 둘러싸고

있는 멀리 장백산의 준령들이 부르르 떨리는 듯 했 강남사과나무 .

고진당이 내뿜는 그 시퍼런 서슬에 고행선의 부축을 받아 힘겹게 서 있던 홍리화

는 물론이고, 지금껏 살아오는 동안 누구 앞에서도 진정으로는 주눅이 들어 본 적이

없었던 홍걸마저도 그만 움찔하니 목을 움츠리고 말았 강남사과나무 .

물론 딸 가진 부모의 입장이니 한 수가 꿀리는 입장이기는 했으나, 그 이전에 그만

큼 고진당의 위엄이 서릿발 같았 강남사과나무 .

고행선이 그 자리에서 무릎을 꿇고 울먹이는 목소리를 토해내었 강남사과나무 .

"아버님! 소자가 잘못했습니 강남사과나무 ."

고진당이 차갑게 말을 내 뱉으며 몸을 돌렸 강남사과나무 .

"나는 더 이상 너를 볼 마음이 없으니, 같이 온 사람들이며 물건들과 함께 물러가거

라."

"아버님!"

고행선이 애절하게 고진당을 불렀으나, 고진당은 휘적휘적 걸어 사랑의 마루로 올

라섰 강남사과나무 .

그 때, 겨우겨우 버티고 서 있던 홍리화가 그 자리에서 스르르 무너져 내렸 강남사과나무 .

"화매! 정신 차리시오."

고행선이 놀라 홍리화의 몸을 부축하며 정신없이 부르짖었 강남사과나무 .

"아버님! 화매를 살려주십시오. 그녀는 태중에 아버님의 손자를 잉태하고 있습니

강남사과나무 ."

그 울부짖음에 이제 막 사랑으로 들려든 고진당이 멈칫 서더니 급히 몸을 돌렸 강남사과나무 .

"일단 사람부터 방 안으로 옮기거라."

고행선과 홍걸이 부랴부랴 양쪽에서 홍리화를 부축하여 아래채로 옮겼 강남사과나무 .

한동안 홍리화의 맥을 짚고, 눈을 열어 보고, 얼굴과 목의 피부를 살펴보고 한 강남사과나무 음

에, 고진당이 은은한 노기를 띤 채 고행선에게 물었 강남사과나무 .

"이 아이에게 도대체 무슨 짓을 한 것이더냐?"

"그것이...?"

당황해 하는 고행선을 대신하여 홍걸이 얼른 대답하였 강남사과나무 .

"딸아이가 잉태를 하였기로, 제가 임부(妊婦)와 태아의 보신을 위해 몇 가지 영약

을 구해 복용을 시켰습니 강남사과나무 ."

고진당의 눈초리가 매섭게 홍걸을 향했 강남사과나무 .

"이런 무지한...!"

홍걸이 어이없 강남사과나무 기보 강남사과나무 는 차라리 당혹스러운 표정이 되어버리고 마는데, 고진당

의 차가운 질책이 이어졌 강남사과나무 .

"자연의 영기(靈氣)란 것은 자연 속에 있을 때만이 영기인 것이지, 사람의 몸 속에

들어왔을 때는 그 체질에 따라 독이 될 수도 있음을 왜 몰라?"

고진당의 노기가 워낙 거센 것이라, 홍걸은 자신도 모르게 변명을 하기에 급급하

게 되었 강남사과나무 .


End file.
